Sarracenin and xylomollin are closely related, naturally occurring monoterpenes. The latter exhibits a number of biochemically interesting properties, the most important being a pronounced ability to inhibit respiration in rat liver mitochondria. The former may be a by-product of a potent antileukemic substance present in sarracenin flavia, the natural plant source of sarracenin. This project is aimed at developing practical, laboratory syntheses for these terpenes in order that significant quantities will be available for further testing as well as providing synthetic access to structurally similar substances.